


[Podfic] The Case Of The Criminal Chaperones

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Nancy Drew. Derek is only a little bit worried about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Case Of The Criminal Chaperones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the case of the criminal chaperones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460497) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 26:46  
 **File Size:** 28.7 MB (mp3) | 13 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082608.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012082605.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Crossposted to [teenwolfpodfics](http://teenwolfpodfics.dreamwidth.org/7025.html)


End file.
